The present disclosure relates to an audiovisual data transmission system and an audiovisual data transmission method for transmitting at least one of video data and audio data (hereinafter, referred to as “AV data”) accumulated in storage.
AV data accumulated in storage is managed by a filesystem on a “file-by-file” basis. Most operating systems (hereinafter, abbreviated as “OS”) include a filesystem as a standard tool thereof. Thus, a filesystem included in an OS as a standard tool is generally used.
When AV data of each file accumulated in storage is read, a protocol for file transfer which is compliant with the filesystem is used. As the protocol for file transfer, for example, a protocol called file transfer protocol (FTP) is often used. FTP is defined as an application-layer protocol that uses transmission control protocol (TCP), which is widely used for transferring data over the Internet or the like.
When an AV data reproducing apparatus reads AV data accumulated in storage by using FTP, the AV data reproducing apparatus serves as an FTP client, whereas a controller of the storage serves as an FTP server. The FTP client requests the FTP server to acquire a file containing desired AV data. The FTP server reads the AV data of the file specified by the FTP client from the storage, and transfers the read AV data to the FTP client.